Where petals fly
by R0ses
Summary: & paso el tiempo y se fue olvidando de él. Mephilver


-Mephiles…

-Grr… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No puedo dormir.

Mephiles dio un suspiro para calmarse un poco, miró a Silver que tenía en sus brazos un peluche de oso – Bien, ven.

Silver sonrió y se acostó a su lado – Gracias Mephiles – Cerro sus ojos y se puso a dormir.

Mephiles le miró por unos seg. Luego cerró los ojos.

XXX

El sol brillaba intensamente, se despertó solo por los rayos de luz, se incorporó un poco y Silver le miraba alegremente.

-Mephiles, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-No… - Le respondió fríamente y sin interesarle mucho.

-Hoy prometiste que te quedarías a jugar conmigo.

-No puedo hoy – Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-P-Pero… tú me lo prometiste – Agachó la mirada y abrazó a su peluche, Mephiles le miro y notó la cara de tristeza de Silver.

-Bien, jugare contigo hoy.

Silver le miro y una gran sonrisa salió de él, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Se paró rápidamente y tomo la mano de Mephiles llevándolo a su cuarto.

-Bien, ten un momento a Nyappy – Mephiles con mucha paciencia tomó al osito, que se llamaba Nyappy.

Silver empezó a pensar en que jugar, no se le ocurría nada en estos momentos, quería jugar a algo distinto, en eso se le ocurrió otra cosa en vez de jugar – Ya sé, tu te quedas con Nyappy yo hago el desayuno.

-Eres muy pequeño para hacer el desayuno y lo sabes.

-Pero déjame prepararlo a mí…

Mephiles negó con la cabeza, Silver agachó la mirada - ¿Puedo aunque sea ayudarte?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… haces todo y no me gusta ver que hagas todo y más si es sólo para mí…

Mephiles le miró algo sorprendido – Esta bien, puedes ayudarme… ¿ese es el juego?

Silver negó con la cabeza felizmente – No, el juego de hoy será que yo haré todo y tú sólo te relajaras

-Pero…

Silver le tapó la boca – Nada de peros – Le sonrió y le tomó de la mano para caminar hacia la cocina.

XXX

-Bien Mephiles, yo te haré el desayuno…

-Sabes que no como

-Come por mi… por favor – Silver le miró con cara de perrito, Mephiles no podía ignorarlo demasiado, era sólo un niño y tenía 5 años. Si no le hacía caso se pondría a llorar y a Mephiles le molestaba su llanto.

-Esta bien…

-Gracias Mephiles – Silver empezó a pensar en que hacerle, mientras Mephiles sólo se fue a sentar al sillón, cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar cómo se encontró a Silver…

Era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, ni la luna alumbraba. De lejos pudo ver que un pueblo estaba en llamas, se acercó un poco y quedó escuchando los gritos de desesperación de los aldeanos. Se acercó más para contemplar de los gritos, en eso sintió a alguien que puso su mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos y vio a una extraña encapuchada llena de sangre y quemaduras.

-P-Por favor – Sacó de entre sus brazos a una extraña criatura que lloraba descontroladamente – cuida de él… - Se lo entregó en sus brazos y se tumbó en el suelo, Mephiles iba a soltar a la criatura que no dejaba de llorar, pero sintió una diminuta mano agarrarle el dedo, Mephiles le miro y el pequeño dejó de llorar, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color amarillos como oro, estaba todo sucio y helado. Mephiles pensó en que le podría servir de algo más adelante.

El pequeño tenía un pulsera que decía ''Silver'', supuso que se llamaba así. Mephiles buscó una casa donde podría quedarse con él. Prometió que cuando cumpliera 5 años lo dejaría con otra familia, tenía otros planes y cosas que hacer.

Lamentablemente, ya tenía 5 años y como prometió a alguien lo dejará con otra gente, como a pasado tanto con él no podría dejarlo solo, si en el fondo igual se preocupaba un poco por él.

-¿Mephiles? – Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio enfrente a Silver con una vaso de leche y unas galletas. -¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, sólo estaba saboreando el olor que salía de la cocina – Silver sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno… no es demasiado… pero si hacía otras cosas más sé que no te lo ibas a comer.

Mephiles recibió la leche y las galletas y dio una pequeña risita, era el típico desayuno de niños, iba a comer pero al abrir sus ojos Silver le miraba concentradamente.

-¿Qué miras?

-Falta algo – Silver tomó un plumón de la mesa y le dibujo una línea a Mephiles como si fuera su boca, empezó a reírse y Mephiles empezó a contar hasta 10, Silver nunca le preguntó sobre su boca, sólo le molestaba y le dibujaba siempre una, a él al principio le molestaba, pero bueno, ya se acostumbró.

XXX

Eran las 18:39 y Mephiles sólo estaba sentado en el sillón aburrido, mientras Silver ordenaba todo… bueno a la vez dejaba todo desordenado.

-Listo

Mephiles miró a su alrededor y vio todo completamente desordenado, no sabía si enojarse o reírse, se quedó ahí mirándolo sin decir nada mientras el pequeño Silver buscaba una respuesta.

-¿Quedó bien no?

-…- Mephiles no decía nada, hasta que los min. Después habló – ¿No crees que antes estaba más ordenado?

-No…

Mephiles dio un suspiro y se levantó del sillón. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Silver - ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a ordenar?

-Pero… ¿hice un buen trabajo no?

-Sí, pero podrías tener un accidente con todas las cosas en el suelo.

Silver asintió algo decepcionado, pero luego se sonrojó un poco cuando Mephiles le chasconeó los erizos de su cabeza.

XXX

Al final de ordenar el ''orden'' de Silver, este quedó dormido por lo cansado, Mephiles lo tomó y fue a acostarlo a su cuarto. Puso a su osito Nyappy a su lado y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó un poco cansado igual. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió a Silver.

-Mephiles…

Mephiles le miró un poco enojado, todas las noches ocurría lo mismo. Silver le despertaba diciéndole que tenía frío, o que no podía dormir, que soñó una pesadilla, etc.

-¿Cuál es la escusa ahora?

Silver mió hacia abajo – Yo… quería estar contigo…

Mephiles dio un suspiro – Ven.

Silver sonrió y se acostó un poco lejos – Espero que sea la última vez. – Cerró sus ojos tratando de quedarse dormido, pero sintió una pequeña cosa en su pecho, abrió algo molesto los ojos y vio a Silver que se acurrucó en su mechón de pelo en su pecho. Mephiles le iba a alejar pero Silver empezó a ronronear, el sonido en su pecho era agradable, pero igual pensaba en alejarlo, pero sabía que si hacía eso le causaría problemas, así que lo dejó ahí.

XXX

-¿A dónde vamos?

Mephiles no respondió, solo siguió caminando. Silver iba jugando con algunas cosas en el camino, por otro lado Mephiles no decía nada, sólo miraba como alegremente Silver jugaba.

Llegaron a un extraño castillo en Mobius. – Qué hermoso castillo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar en frente de él – Silver…

Silver miró a Mephiles un poco confundido y no dijo nada – Tendrás que quedarte aquí…

-¿Qué? – Silver se sorprendió un poco.

-Yo tengo algo que hacer… y me llevará harto, es peligroso, por eso deberás quedarte aquí.

-P-Pero…

-Sé fuerte

Silver empezó a sollozar un poco - ¿Vendrás por mí cierto?

-Sí…

-¿Lo prometes verdad?

-Nunca rompo una promesa.

Silver le sonrió – Sé que no lo harás.

Se sintieron pasos que venían hacia la puerta, Silver miró y Mephiles aprovecho para irse.

Un Koala con ropa de mayordomo abrió la puerta y vio a Silver ahí - ¿Quién eres tú pequeño y por qué estas solo?

-Yo no estoy so… - Miró para al lado, pero Mephiles ya no estaba, se entristeció pero sabía que Mephiles vendría por él – Me llamo Silver…

-¿No tienes padres verdad? – Silver negó con la cabeza – Entra.

Silver miró hacía atrás y luego siguió al koala.

XXX

Días pasaron y Silver siempre pasaba sentado en el patio teniendo la esperanza de que Mephiles viniera pronto.

Mientras estaba allí una pelota llegó en su cabeza, se asustó un poco y miró adelante suyo una gata de color púrpura que le miraba confundida, ella tomó la pelota y agachó la mirada.

-L-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes - Silver le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no estas jugando como los demás niños?

Silver no sabía que responder – N-N o conozco a nadie…

La gata miró hacia otro lado algo nerviosa - ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Silver le miró sin saber que responderle, pero como la vio algo triste le dijo que si.

La gata le sonrió – Me llamo Blaze.

-Silver.

-Bien, vamos a jugar – Blaze sonreía como nunca, no tenía ningún amigo, era la princesa de ese castillo y a ningún niño le gustaba estar con ella, es por eso que Silver es su primer amigo.

Silver siguió a Blaze pero estaba un poco preocupado, aún tenía esperanza de que Mephiles le viniera a buscar como le prometió.

Se la pasaba muy bien estando junto a Blaze, jugaban y hacían algunas travesuras. Blaze tenía poderes de fuego, cosa que no controlaba y a veces quemaba al pobre Silver, pero sólo se echaban a reír.

Con el tiempo Silver se fue olvidando de Mephiles, ni se acordaba de su promesa e incluso… ya ni se acordaba de su nombre.

Mientras pasaba ahí descubrieron que tenía poderes psicoquinéticos, no podía controlar sus poderes al igual que Blaze, por eso un sabio Equidna les ayudaba a ambos para controlar sus poderes.

XXX

Ya han pasado 7 años, Silver y Blaze tienen 13 y viven en un mundo de desastre. Fue dominada por Iblis. Han podido sobrevivir gracias a los poderes que tienen. Han querido averiguar de cómo sucedió esto, pero no saben como…

-No sé que hacer…

-Pronto lo averiguaremos Silver.

-Espero que sea luego, me gustaría cambiar el futuro.

-Yo podría ayudarte…

Silver y Blaze miraron hacia todos lados pero no vieron a nadie.

''_Él… está tan grande…''_

Miraron hacia arriba y un erizo de color negro iba bajando, Silver le miró algo curioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?

''_Ni se acuerda de mi…''_

-Soy Mephiles the Dark, yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar el futuro, volviendo al pasado.

-¿Puede hacerlo? – Silver le miro algo dudoso y confundido a la vez.

-Sí.

-Muéstrame…

XXX

Cómo Mephiles se pudo dar cuenta, Silver no le recordaba nisiquera la inicial de su nombre. Era un poco triste, pero la realidad.

Mientras estaban en el pasado, un erizo parecido a Mephiles, llamado Shadow le contó sobre la verdad de Mephiles y que fue engañado por él.

Mephiles tenía planeado esto por años… Destruir a Sonic, combinarse con Iblis Trigger y dominar el mundo en la miseria.

Pero lo que nunca se le pasó en la mente… que el pequeño, que cuido hasta que cumpliera 5 años se interpusiera. Habeces no podía creer que ese gran erizo con ira en sus ojos fuera el pequeño alegre, iluso e inocente… No quería hacerle daño alguno pero sus planes eran más importantes ahora.

Al final, al fusionarse con Iblis, convirtiéndose en Solaris. Aunque estuviera fusionado, aún tenía su conciencia y sus recuerdos. Pudo ver a Sonic, Shadow y Silver, en forma súper para destruirlo y detenerlo. No le tuvo tanta importancia a Silver, se concentraba sólo en Sonic y Shadow.

Pero alguna razón, el último que le dio el más fuerte golpe… fue Silver, destruyéndolo por completo…

''_Al final lo único que amé alguna vez… fue mi destrucción'' – _Era lo único que podía pensar Mephiles en ese momento. Sonaba extraño, pero Mephiles al verlo sentía algo extraño por el pequeño, no sabía qué era, no se podía enamorar de un niño que sólo tenía 5 años ¿no?. Pero al verlo ahora grande supo un poco lo que sentía, su gran error fue haber jugado con él engañándolo y utilizándolo.

Silver y Blaze volvieron a su dimensión, aliviados por que todo estaba a la normalidad, sentían algo por el otro, pero no se decían nado, sólo amigos.

XXX

Ya pasaron 7 años nuevamente, y todo sigue a la normalidad, Silver tiene 21 años, el mundo está en tranquilidad.

-¿Silver a donde vas?

-Iré a caminar

-Está bien.

Silver le sonrió y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, un pequeño recuerdo se vino a su mente, no pudo ver bien, pero era él riéndose y al frente suyo había una sombra negra.

No le tomó mucha importancia, _''Tal vez me lo imaginé''._

Llegó a un lugar lleno de flores, los pétalos volaban dando un toque hermoso y a la vez romántico, se sentó y sólo veía como los pétalos de colores volaban.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a él, sólo escuchaba los pasos nisiquera miró hacia atrás, creyó que era Blaze, por eso se decidió en decirle lo que sentía, por el hermoso lugar sería romántico, se paró rápidamente y dio un suspiro.

-Blaze, ahí algo que quiero decir… - Miró hacia atrás y vio ni nada menos que a Mephiles, quedó sorprendido y confundido a la vez, se puso en posición de ataque y lo miro desafiante - ¿Cómo que estas vivo?, ¿Qué quieres?.

Mephiles miró hacia abajo y le lanzó un peluche, todo roñoso y le faltaba un ojo, Silver se sorprendió un poco - ¿Qué es esto?

-¿No recuerdas a Nyappy?

-¿Qué?

Mephiles miró hacia abajo algo decepcionado, creía que si encontraba su peluche tal vez lo recordaría… pero nada, nisiquera sabía quién era Nyappy, su peluche favorito de niño.

-No es nada – Mephiles dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse aún decepcionado y frustrado.

Silver iba a decir algo, pero Mephiles ya no estaba, miró hacia todos lados y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver el peluche.

-_''¿Nyappy?... no creo que haya sido mío, debe tener alguna maldición, estoy seguro'' – _iba a lanzar al suelo pero otro recuerdo se vino a su mente. De nuevo él riendo con esa sombra de color negro… pero pudo ver con claridad el mismo osito que tenía en sus manos, quedó un poco sorprendido – _''Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?'' – _Miró concentradamente al osito y de un golpe los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pudo ver toda la realidad.

Él cuando pequeño junto con Mephiles, se asustó un poco y quedó sorprendido, miró de nuevo al osito y sonrió, lo abrazó y luego fue corriendo a buscar a Mephiles.

Pasó horas y horas buscándolo, pero sabía que tenía esperanzas en encontrarlo. Ya ni sabía donde buscarlo, se sentó en una roca y abrazó a su peluche. Ya se hacía de tarde y el sol se iba escondiendo.

'' _¿no era su espíritu cierto?... '' _

Recordó un día que se había caído y Mephiles le tuvo que llevar, o cuando siempre le pedía dormir con él y un día le dijo que quería estar con él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía creer que el malvado que le engañó, utilizó y destructor del futuro era quién cuidó de él cuando pequeño.

Era un poco extraño para él, cuándo era pequeño admiraba demasiado a Mephiles, quería estar a su lado para siempre. Cuando piensa eso ahora se dio cuenta que… tal vez ¿lo amaba?, no podría, él sentía cosas por Blaze… pero ahora ¿Mephiles?

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, el sol aún no se iba por completo y el camino era largo igual, así que se demoraría.

Pasó por el mismo lugar donde los pétalos volaban, a pesar de que no hubiera tanto viento, aún volaban. Contempló por unos momentos y luego iba a caminar, pero en eso vio a un erizo negro con un pétalo en la mano. Silver se escondió por unos momentos, pero tomó valor en acercarse y enfrentarlo.

Tembloroso se acercó a él, Mephiles no le tomó importancia, ni había escuchado pasos cerca de él. Mephiles estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en eso sintió un soplo en su mano y el pétalo salió volando. Miró hacia atrás algo enojado y se sorprendió al ver a Silver abrazando a Nyappy.

Silver le miró y luego agachó la mirada, ni pensó lo que iba a decir. Mephiles le miraba y se acordaba cuando era pequeño y siempre abrazaba su peluche.

-¿Te recuerdas de Nyappy no?

Silver le miró y dio una pequeña risita – Claro… - Camino un poco hacia adelante dándole la espalda a Mephiles – Respóndeme algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

Silver no pudo aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué nunca fuiste por mí?... tú lo prometiste, y siempre me decías que nunca rompías una promesa.

Mephiles permaneció callado, no sabía que decir, sólo podía oír a Silver – Sabes… no fui por ti porque estaba tan concentrado en mis planes que sabia que una pequeña cosa se interpondría en mi camino…

Silver le miró un poco sorprendido, Mephiles le miró y continuó hablando – Pero lo que nunca me di cuenta que esa pequeña cosa fue la causa de mi destrucción… y lo peor… que me enamoraría de esa pequeña cosa

Silver amplió sus ojos, a la vez no sabía que ese cruel y malvado tendría un lado ¿tierno?... Agachó la mirada un poco sonrojado sin saber que decir o hacer, vio a Mephiles acercarse y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

Silver no aguantó y se lanzó contra él, hundió su cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar de alegría. Mephiles le abrazó con fuerza, por nada del mundo quería soltarlo.

-Quédate conmigo…

Mephiles cerró lentamente los ojos – Lo siento… yo ya estoy muerto.

Silver le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos – Vine aquí solo a cumplir lo que quería… - Mephiles empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con un dedo.

Silver cerró los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Los pétalos se volvieron de color negro y volaban entorno a ellos – Tengo que irme…

Silver se entristeció, Mephiles puso su mano en su mejilla – Quiero verte feliz.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Me lo prometes? – Silver lo miró y le sonrió.

-Lo prometo…

El cuerpo de Mephiles iba desapareciendo de a poco, Silver sólo le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, los pétalos de color negro volaban entorno a él haciendo que desapareciera por completo.

Silver se secó las lágrimas, pero aunque se las secara otras aparecían, miró hacia abajo y vio una rosa de color negro en el mismo lugar donde desapareció, sonrió y luego puso a su peluche junto a ella. Empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, pensó en Blaze que tal vez estaría preocupada.

Mientras caminaba se detuvo por unos momentos y miró hacia atrás.

-Adiós Mephiles – Sonrió y luego se fue corriendo.

**Este lo hice hace muuuuuucho tiempo, se me había olvidado subirlo, y ahora lo hice XDDDD, si me encanta el Mephilver XD, estaba pensando en hacer un Sonadow, pero no se me ocurre mucho S:**


End file.
